If I Could Turn Back Time
by cinderella9056
Summary: Dylan breaks up with Brenda for Kelly but when he finds out some startling news and Brenda is in an accident that threatens her life who will Dylan choose? Brenda or Kelly?


IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any characters you recognize

A/N: This story is dedicated to Starlite22 thank you for the idea Starlite22

CHAPTER ONE

"Dylan, why do you want to meet me in the park? Dad, he isn't given us the trouble that he was before I left for Paris!"

"Bren, it's important that you come to the park. Please, Bren. All will be explained when you get here."

"Alright Dylan, I'll come if you think this is important." She doesn't understand what could be so important that she had to go to the park.

Brenda walked downstairs to see if she could borrow her mom's car so she could meet Dylan and her mom said yes.

Brenda got in her mom's car and drove to the park wondering what was going on and why it was important for her to meet Dylan there. What was he up to? She pulled into a space off the road where she saw Dylan's car and Kelly's. She wondered what Kelly was doing here. She saw Dylan and Kelly and walked over to them.

"What's up guys? What was so important that I had to come here and why is Kelly here?"

"Bren, I am sorry, but Kelly and I have been secretly seeing each other and I want to be with her." Dylan said, wanting to get this over with. He knew Brenda was going to be upset.

"Bren, it just happened. We didn't plan on falling in love with each other or seeing each other behind your back, but we have and we are tired of sneaking around to be together."

"How could you? I trusted you two more than anyone and you, Kelly this is what I think of you." She said crying and Brenda balls up her fist and punches Kelly in the nose breaking her nose and Kelly starts screaming and crying.

Brenda then slaps Dylan "How could you Dylan? After everything we've been through together? How could you?" She runs off crying and upset, she runs to her mom's car and gets in. Dylan sees a car coming around the corner going fast and notices the police follow him. Brenda doesn't see the cars and he tries to warn her but to no avail. The car the police is after hits into Brenda's little car in the driver's side and you could hear her screams for a minute and then nothing.

Dylan watches this in horror as the car the police was chasing crashes into Brenda's car and he was about to help Kelly up from the ground runs instead for Brenda his life with her flashing before his eyes, and he realizes he still loves her and not Kelly. He had been afraid of his intense feelings for Brenda and Kelly was the easy choice.

Kelly yells at Dylan and gets up and runs after him not caring about Brenda "Dylan, come back here. You are with me not her."

He can't believe what Kelly just said. Didn't she want to know how Brenda was or was Kelly really that selfish and he didn't realize it or see it till now?

Dylan runs for the car as the car that ran into Brenda's car the police surround it with their guns out and another police officer is calling for an ambulance for Brenda.

Dylan runs to Brenda's car and tries to open the door but can't the door is smashed in, the window is smashed in too and you can see Brenda but she is covered in blood.

The police come over to him and asked him. "Do you know who she is?"

"She's my girlfriend, Brenda Walsh." Dylan says, Kelly couldn't believe what Dylan said, Dylan was her boyfriend now.

"No, she isn't I am."

"Yes, Kelly, Brenda is my girlfriend and she is the only one I want. I know I have made mistakes, but I love Brenda more than anything or anyone."

Kelly gets upset about what Dylan just said. He dumped Brenda for her. What is going on with Dylan?

The police brought in the Jaws of Life and started working on getting Brenda out of the car so they could treat her. Two ambulances were brought in one for her and one for the passenger of the other car who luckily was going to be okay. Her car had been stolen at gunpoint but she was okay. Dylan and Kelly, who refused to leave Dylan there without her watched as they cut into the steel of the car. The police had called her parents and brother and Brandon showed up first, and he had called the rest of the gang. He couldn't get a hold of Kelly, but when he arrived she was there. How had she gotten there so quickly? She must have been close by. Something was going on though he could feel it.

Dylan finally said just as Jim and Cindy arrived with Donna and David "Kelly, leave me the hell alone the woman I love is in that car and that is not you. So go away and leave me alone. If you are not here for Brenda and to find out how she is than go home. I don't want you here for me you should be here for Brenda. If you can't leave me alone and be here for Brenda go home I don't want you, I don't love you. I love Brenda Walsh and I am in love with her. Now stop trying to touch me."

"Dylan, you are not the one that Kelly wants, are you?"

"David, let's go home." Kelly said, urgently. This made Dylan and Brandon think something was going on.

"David, what do you know about this?"

David looks at Brenda who they were trying to get out of the car and to Dylan and Brandon. He looks at Kelly and decides not to keep her secrets. "Kelly came to me and asked me to find someone to buy a drug from and that she was going to get a drug that would lower the inhabitations of the person that you would give it to. She told me that she wanted it to lower a guy that she wants and get him to sleep with her. The date rape drug for a male instead of for a girl. I found a person for her and she bought the drug but I didn't know she was going to use it on you, Dylan."

"Dylan?" Jim Walsh asks. "Kelly, did you drug Dylan to be with you?"

"Yes, but I had to, he loves me, he just didn't know it and now he does."

"How many times have you drugged me?" Dylan asked, angry at Kelly for doing this.

"I don't know."

"I've slept with you three times, was I drugged each time?"

"Yes, you wouldn't respond to me. You told me you wouldn't cheat on Brenda so I had to take drastic steps to get you to admit you loved me. It worked."

"No it didn't, you had to drug me to get me anywhere near you. I don't love you, I love Brenda, and I want to be with Brenda and not you. The only reason I was breaking up with her was because I felt guilty for being with you. I didn't want to hurt Brenda, but you did. You set this all up and you drugged me, and since I didn't want you, you took advantage of my being drugged to sleep with me when I didn't know what I was doing. You are a bitch, Kelly, I wouldn't want you for anything in the world. You were jealous of Brenda and you couldn't stand for her to have all that she has and you decided to take it from her namely me. Well it didn't work. Thank you David for telling the truth about what she did."

Cindy who has been listening to this asks Dylan, "Dylan, are you okay?"

"No, she made me sleep with her making me think I cheated on Brenda and she also told me she was pregnant with my baby. I wonder if that is true."

"No, it's not. I was there two days ago when she did the pregnancy test and it was negative. I am not going to let her pretend that she is pregnant when she's not."

The police officer who had heard all this asked them, "I have heard all you've had to say about what this Kelly person has done. Who is this Kelly?"

Everyone points to her and the police officer walks over to her and asks Dylan, "Would you like to press charges against her?"

"Charges?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, it is an illegal drug and using it constitutes rape. So you've used it at least three times that is three counts of rape."

"Dylan, won't do that he loves me. He just doesn't realize he loves me and I just showed him that he does. He does love me. Brenda, he feels sorry for, that's all it is." Kelly said. "I just showed him, that's all."

"If you are asking if I want to press charges than the answer is yes."

The police officer arrests a protesting Kelly and asks everyone to come down to the station within the next few days because they need their statements.

Soon the metal of the car is opened and the paramedics carefully put her onto a stretcher to take her to the hospital, she needed help now and the hospital was just down the street. They watch them load her into the ambulance and run for their cars to go to the hospital, no one was allowed to ride in the ambulance with her so they run for their cars and follows the ambulance. They park their cars and go into the hospital and asks for Brenda and the nurse tells them the doctor is assessing her injuries and will be out shortly to talk to them. So they all sit down and wait for the doctor to come and tell them what is going on with Brenda.

Please let me know what you think in a review! Thank you all for reading this and thank you starlite22 for the idea. Anyone who has an idea for a story for Brenda and Dylan or for Robin and Jason on General Hospital or CSI: Las Vegas Nick and Sara please let me know. I love new ideas. Thank you.


End file.
